Family Ties
by Redvines1595
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are saved from the Slitheen by a mysterious girl. Rose can't help but notice several similarities between the newcomer and her Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my friends and I just started watching Doctor Who (9th Doctor) and I decided to write this for you all! It takes place after Aliens of London, so I guess you could say it's my version of World War Three. It's going to be a little generic because I don't know everything about it yet. For example, I don't know the name of the secretary guy, so he is "the man" throughout this chapter. I also couldn't remember the name of the building. I know it's Downing Street but I can't remember the number. So, if any of you have that information I would love to know! Anyways, enough of my rambling. **

**I do not own Doctor Who (sadly). Rated T to be safe.**

Chapter One:

Rose stood back in horror as the grotesque alien grasped the man in its large hands and lifted him into the air. Harriet Jones stood beside her, gripping Rose's arm so tight that it was cutting off the circulation of her blood.

The two women back up against the wall behind them, distancing themselves from the green monster. A blinding white light filled the room as it cut the man's forehead with its massive, razor-sharp claw. He screamed in pain as he fought against the alien's grasp.

_This is it_, Rose thought to herself. _This is how it ends._

All of a sudden, the window burst. Shards of glass flew everywhere as a hooded figure landed on the long table in the middle of the room. The alien dropped the man in surprise as the shards of glass pierced its green flesh. Rose quickly went over to the man and helped him over to where Harriet stood. His head was bleeding, but, other than that, he was fine.

The figure stood up on the table and faced the alien. "How many times do I have to kick your arse back to Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Rose was surprised to hear a feminine voice with a Northern accent.

The alien narrowed its black eyes at the intruder. "You!"

"Of course it's me! Who were you expecting?" The figure - _a woman? _Rose thought - crossed their arms in front of them. "So, are you going to let these nice people go or am I going to have to squash you like a bug?"

The alien roared and lunged for the figure, who rolled to the right, dodging the blow. The hood fell off to reveal a young woman, not much older than Rose. Her skin was pale in contrast to her dark hair that was falling out of her low ponytail. She crouched in a feral position, practically growling at the alien.

It charged at her again, but stopped short as currents of white electricity coursed through its body. The girl stood up and whispered to herself, "The Doctor." She jumped down from the table and helped the man up from the floor. "We should probably get going now," she said to the confused party.

She ran out the door, but stopped and turned back. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Rose followed after her with the other two close behind. The four of them ran through the halls and down the stairs. The rounded a corner, running straight into the Doctor.

"There you are!" The girl said with a grin. Rose couldn't help but notice a familiarity in her smile.

"Here I am!" The Doctor replied.

Without warning, the girl reached over and pulled the fire alarm. Before anyone could protest her actions, she said, "I have explosive set up throughout the building. Once everyone's out, we can blow these aliens to kingdom come!" She ran out in front of them as the sirens blared, Harriet Jones and the man following closely behind.

Before Rose could join them, the Doctor grabbed her arm. "Are you all right?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The Doctor pointed at the mysterious girl as she exited the building. "DO you know who she is?"

"I haven't got a clue." She took the Doctor's hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Rose led him out of the building and into the street. People poured into the streets, fearing the nonexistent fire.

"Do you think everyone is out?" The Doctor looked to his left to find the dark-haired girl standing next to him. She held what seemed to be a walkie-talkie in her hand.

"There aren't any more people coming out," Rose answered her.

"You may want to stand back," the girl replied.

Rose looked at her, confused. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her a seemingly safe distance away from the condemned building.

Harriet Jones approached the Doctor and his companion. "Is she really going to blow it up?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied. "What else can we do? They're trying to take over the Earth." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Rose paid no attention to them as she watched the mysterious girl standing right where they had left her. She was far too close to the building if she was going to blow it up. Rose watched her as she lifted the controller in her hand and pressed the button.

The bombs exploded throughout the building, flames engulfing it in its entirety. The force from the blast caused Rose to lose her balance and fall into the Doctor. The two of them fell to the ground, Rose landing on top of him. The Doctor rolled over to shield her from the explosions as debris bounced off the back of his black leather jacket.

The Doctor stood up, extending his hand to Rose and helping her to her feet. They looked over at the burning building. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

A shadow appeared in the flames and smoke as more sirens blared around them. Rose couldn't believe it. The girl walked towards them, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder as more bombs detonated behind her.

She approached the Doctor and Rose. "I've always wanted to do that," she grinned.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her behind him. "Who are you?" He asked.

She smirked at him. "I'm Zoë T-" she stopped herself. "Just Zoë."

"Well, Just Zoë," the Doctor replied, "I'd like to have a word with you." There was a slight tone of malevolence in his voice.

Rose stepped out from behind him. "Great! We can all go back to my place for tea," she smiled.

The Doctor never took his eyes off the girl, Zoë. Rose, still holding his hand, began to pull him away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: some violence.**

Chapter Two

"So, what were those… things?" Jackie Tyler asked as she sat down in the chair across from her daughter and the Doctor, cup of tea in hand.

"I'm not quite sure," the Doctor replied. "I've never seen anything like them." He took a sip of his tea.

"They're called the Slitheen," the girl said, leaning against the wall. "A family from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor nodded his head.

Mickey sat down on the opposite side of Rose. "So, you've dealt with them before?"

"Many times, actually," Zoë replied. "I'm just not always against them." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor asked her warily.

"I saved their planet from complete destruction." She shrugged as if she saved plants on a regular basis.

The room went quiet for a bit until the Doctor turned to Rose. "We should probably be getting back to the Tardis soon."

"No!" Both Jackie and Mickey said at the same time

"No way," Mickey opposed. "I am not letting him take you again!"

"And, sweetheart, you just got back," Rose's mother chimed in. "You can't go with him. He's a dangerous man."

"Mum, you don't even know him!" Rose argued. "I am perfectly safe with him!"

Mickey stood up. "Safe? With him? He almost got every single one of us killed! How is that anywhere close to safe?!"

The Doctor stood abruptly and went over to the window. He sighed in frustration as he watched Zoë walk into the alley, towards the Tardis. How could he have not seen her leave? He ignored the other three as he ran out of the apartment and into the alley.

He pulled on the door of the Tardis only to find it locked. _How could she have gotten in? _He thought to himself as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door.

The Doctor entered the Tardis to find Zoë messing around with the controls; she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

He ran over to the control console, cancelling the coordinates she had entered. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He snapped at the girl.

"Relax, will you? It's not like I don't know what I'm doing," she mused.

The Doctor had had enough of her. He grabbed Zoë's shoulders and pinned her against the cool wall of the Tardis. "Who are you?!" He shouted at her.

Zoë's brown eyes widened in fear. "I-I already told you," she stammered.

"All right then. What are you?" He didn't loosen his grip on her, but, rather, tightened it.

She winced in pain. "I-I'm almost like you."

"How can you be almost like me? There is no one like me!" He shook her, causing her to hit her head on the wall behind her. "I'm the last of my kind!"

"I'm not a real Time Lord!" Zoë cried out.

"Then what are you?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do you want then?!" The Doctor shouted at the girl. "I know there's a reason you're here!"

"I'm here to h-help," Zoë gasped as her head hit the wall again.

"I don't need your help!" He slammed her against the wall for a third time.

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned around to find Rose standing in the doorway of the Tardis, looking at him in horror. "What are you doing?!"

"I," the Doctor stammered. "She- I…"

"Let go of her!" Rose scolded as she approached.

The Doctor looked down at the floor as he loosened his grip on Zoë's shoulders and let his arms fall to his sides. A look of shame was plastered on his face. The look Rose gave him caused a pit to form in his stomach.

When she was released, Zoë bolted down the corridor of the Tardis, tears streaming down her pale face. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, like she had been there before.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "What has gotten into you? She saved our lives!" She shook her head at him in disappointment and went after Zoë.

Rose stopped at the end of the corridor and listened as a door slammed to her right. She whipped around to see only one closed door amongst many open ones. She approached the door and knocked. "Zoë? Can I come in?" Rose didn't wait for an answer as she turned the knob and walked in.

The room seemed to be a spare bedroom, containing a bed, nightstand, and dresser. Zoë was laying on the bed, curled up in a ball, sobbing softly into the pillow.

Rose closed the door behind her and approached the bed, sitting down on the edge. "I'm sorry for what he did to you," she said. "He normally isn't like this."

Zoë sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed as she wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Please don't apologize for him," she replied. "And besides, it's not like it's the first time it's happened…"

"He's done this to you before?!" Rose asked in shock.

"No, it was my da- my step dad. I accidentally broke… something and he wasn't very happy about it."

Rose looked at the girl. "Zoë, how old are you?"

She looked down at the floor. "I'm sixteen."

"Where are your parents?" She asked her.

Zoë looked back up at the blonde. "They're seventeen years from now."


End file.
